Truth Serum
by Zikkie
Summary: The result of Iggy's 'genius'.


**Set as if The Angel Experiment never happened, and the flock is still at the E house. Max and Fang are _just_ best friends. And Max has a crush on a certain blind pyro...**  
~~~::~~~

**Third Person's POV**

To Iggy and Gazzy, this was like blowing up Max's jeans(And believe me, that's easy).

"And who would be our victim today?" The Gasman snickered.

Iggy set a thoughtful expression on his face, his unseeing eyes flickering back and forth. He twisted the small packet between his fingers. He heard Max humming outside in the hallway;

she was doing the laundry.

"I know." Gazzy said, snapping his fingers. He had gotten the idea a split second after Iggy had.

"Max." They both said simultaneously.

The two boys grinned at each other. "Get her." Iggy said.

Gazzy nodded, licking his lips. "Gotcha."

**  
Max's POV**

I hummed lightly to myself, shoving the last of the dirty clothes into the washer.

"Finally." I sighed. I had enough time before it got dark; I could go flying. I turned around, and bumped into Gazzy. I was pushed against the washer painfully.

"Ow." I hissed.

"Sorry, Max!" Gazzy said quickly. "I wasn't looking--I really didn't see--I'm really sorry--Don't kill me!"

"It's okay." I said. "I'll get Iggy to look at the bruise." My heart sped up a little at the thought of Iggy. Okay, I admit it: I had this crush on him since we were, like, seven. Fang already

knew; he teased me mercilessly about it.

Gazzy nodded his approval. "He's in his room."

I limped to Iggy's room, the bruise on my leg swelling up.

_Note to self: Draw picture of washing machine and throw darts at it._

"Ig?" I called.

"I'm in here." Came his reply from the bathroom. His head poked out from the bathroom. Iggy's strawberry blond hair was tousled.

"What're you doing?" I queried.

"Something." Iggy shut the bathroom door behind him and walked over to me, oblivious to my thudding heart. "What's up?"

"I...hurt myself." I slightly blushed.

Iggy scrunched up his eyebrows. "Oh. Well, over here." He sat on his bed with perfect aim. I sat down next to him. I lifted my leg so that it rested on Iggy's lap.

His fingers skimmed the darkening bruise.

"It'll get better." He told me.

"Thanks."

I watched as he stuck a white sticker-type-thing on my ankle. "What's that?"

A tingle ran through my spine, and I felt sleepy.

"Iggy..." I said dangerously. "What-" I yawned. "-did you..."

"So, Max," Iggy began airily, a smile on his lips. "Where do you hide your chocolate chip cookie stash?"

"In my closet, in the brown box." I answered. My eyes widened. Why did I just tell him? I wasn't supposed to!

"Iggy--" I warned.

"And your chocolate stash?" Iggy asked.

"In my closet, too. In the red box." I said, then put my hands over my mouth. What was I doing?

"Truth serum." Iggy answered my unasked question. "Cool, huh?"

I was about to tell him I was going to kick his skinny little butt into the middle of next week when I said instead, "Yeah."

Iggy seemed surprised.

A moment of silence passed by.

"How long does this thing last?" I asked, a little scared to hear the answer.

Iggy shrugged. "'Bout an hour or so."

"Iggy, I'm going to kill you." I told him. "What were you thinking?!"

Iggy looked brooding. "A lot..."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Hold on." Iggy buried his face in his hands. "Ugh..."

"What?" I asked.

"What...do you think of me?" Iggy finally said.

I was stunned. What did I think of Iggy?

Realization dawned. I had a crush on Iggy, plus I could only tell the truth. It could only equal disaster. I cursed softly.

"Amazing...smart...capable..." I muttered, hating myself.

"Aren't I?" Iggy beamed.

"Cute..." I whispered that last part.

"What?" Iggy leaned in closer to hear better. "What'd you say?"

I wanted to say, 'Nothing,' but that'd be a lie. So my mouth opened and the words that came out were, "...Cute..."

"Like...little boy cute?" Iggy was clearly confused.

"No." I said through gritted teeth. "Like cute, cute."

"Oh." Iggy looked thoughtful, and I bit my lip. This was embarrassing!

"Do you...like me?" He asked after an awkward silence.

I clamped my mouth shut tightly. I was _not_ going to answer.

_Not going to answer. Not going to answer. Not...going...to...answer..._

"Yes." I squeaked. **I hate myself.**

Iggy leaned in suddenly, his eyes closed. I was frozen as he tilted my chin up, and then his lips were on mine.

The feeling was exhilarating.

I pulled away and leaned on his forehead.

"Do _you_ like me?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yes." Iggy said quietly.

We stayed like that. All I could do was stay quiet. I mean, I just found out that my crush liked me back. Who else had that happened to them? And how did it feel? I bet amazing.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Iggy asked me.

I said the truth, "Yes."

Outside, I could hear Fang snickering to himself.


End file.
